Promises
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: ONESHOT COMPETITION FOR TEAM ANGEL FROM SWWRAWIW. Claire and Myrnin are together, after Bite Club, but something is niggling at her mind: an innocent boy, locked away in the prison. So what do they do? R&R - set after Bite Club


**I don't own anything**

**For TeamAngel, as the oneshot that was won when the reviewer of chapter 53 of Struggles With What's Right And What I Want was drawn.**

**Yeah… t'only thing you need to know is that Myrnin and Claire are in a relationship, and it is set after Bite Club…**

* * *

_I love you, you love me, we are one big family…_

This is one of the stupidest songs I have ever heard: the little kiddie rhyme thing that seems to get them going as if it is something majorly awesome… but I never saw the lure of it. Then again, I _was_ a kid who was entirely focused on her studies, one who didn't have the time or the inclination for stupid nursery rhymes or Disney films – I just didn't want them…

"What are you thinking about _now_, my love?" Myrnin asks me with a sort of secretive smile as his hand brushes over my thick brown hair, drawing me into turning around to look deep into his chocolate brown eyes, captivating me.

Something about his presence, the way he captivates my attention so utterly and entirely, makes me stop and forget about what I was obsessing over before, and simply loose myself in him. I may have been 'dating' (for want of a better word) Myrnin for a good few weeks now, but it still amazes me that he would want to date _me_, that I am the one that he wants. He is so enchanting, so utterly dashing that he almost stops my heart when I look at him.

His long fingers make their way down from my hair and begin to caress my cheekbone, tracing them underneath the delicate membrane of my skin. He holds my gaze, not allowing me to break eye contact with him, it almost seems. It takes all my focus to make sure that I continue to breathe, that I do not get so caught up in the perfection of his skin that he befits so well.

Almost tauntingly slowly, his lips lower to meet mine before they do so with a level of intensity which hasn't been there before. It's almost as if there are fireworks exploding, the power there strengthening as his tongue presses against my lips, as if asking permission for something we both know he will already do. I feel the ice glass coldness of his lips, so perfect and durable, and shiver as his hands pull me closer to him, his tongue exploring the innards of my mouth.

"Wow," I whisper as soon as he releases me, allowing me to breathe – something which I didn't do throughout the entire kiss. As soon as the oxygen hits me, I feel slightly faint and he prevents me from staggering by simply tightening his hold on me; he doesn't have a problem whatsoever.

"What were you thinking about earlier, my love?" he asks almost the same question, his lips nibbling my earlobe softly and making it hard for me to think. I don't know whether or not I should tell him this, but I am so drunk on _him_, that I do…

"I want to have Amelie release Jason," I blurt out and he stops moving entirely, evidently thinking through something which was entirely different to what he thought.

"Claire, I don't know if that is possible – after all, Bishop can hardly have the murder of Stinky Doug on him; the police need someone to blame," Myrnin argues back slowly, but it is entirely wrong!

"Jason is innocent, Myrnin," I say firmly, taking a step back from him to prove my point. My eyes go entirely steely in my best Amelie impression of anger and determination. "He is entirely innocent and it isn't right that he should go down for something he didn't do. he may have been guilty for things he did in the past, but he is simply a boy who is on the wrong side of the tracks and is being the scapegoat for bloody Amelie and her damage control for Bishop and Gloriana and god knows who else!" I throw my hands up in the air and turn away, unable to believe that he actually wants me to let this go! Whilst he may not have explicitly said that, the expression he is giving me gives the impression that this is what he is thinking.

Finally, he responds. "Fine, I see your point," he surprisingly agrees with me. "He shouldn't be in jail and if this makes you happy… well, I shall accompany you to see Amelie. Though you saw what she was like when you saw Jason last time, and that feral streak in her has become much more prominent of late. I cannot guarantee that my presence will assist you in your quest at all," he relents entirely, probably going to regret it but I don't care because _he is going to come and see Amelie with me!_

I walk back across the room to him and wrap him in a hug, to say thank you for what he is going to do for me…

OoOo

"Let me guess, you two are _so_ in love that you cannot even separate for _five_ minutes for Claire to ask me this _herself_?" Amelie states, stressing certain words slightly too much, in a fashion that reminds me of Oliver – oh god, they're not in a relationship are they?

Unfortunately, Myrnin seems to come to the same conclusions as me. "My, my, Amelie, we _are_ letting our little lover influence our manner, aren't we?" he grins, leaning forwards and looking rather suggestive in his eyebrow waggle. She rolls her eyes and looks away, but I see a blush forming on her cheeks – it's true! "And there was me thinking that my dear friend Amelie would have more sense than to either fall in love with Oliver in the first place, but then at least not to turn into the derogatory dog that he is," he continues, laughing away quite openly.

I pull on his arm to get him to stop, so he ends up looking at me in the eyes, drawing my attention entirely onto him and away from Amelie. This gives her enough time to compose herself back to _major_ Ice Queen Bitch before asking a question.

"Claire, what do you want?" she bluntly puts it, sounding more like Oliver than I would dare to inform her.

"I want you to release Jason Rosser from prison," I tell her straight, finally telling her the prisoner she thought I wanted releasing when I was still with Shane, just for me then to want Kim released.

"No," she says simply, adamantly against me – probably because of Myrnin's outburst. Maybe bringing him _was_ a mistake… "I cannot do such a thing."

"Let me guess, you need to protect your _vampires_ and if an innocent human is sent down for _life_ or whatever else you have planned for him, you don't care," I summarise bitterly, and she looks at me astutely.

"If I recall correctly, you didn't seem so fond of Mr Rosser when he stabbed Shane, were you?" she brings back the past in her cool voice, making both Myrnin and I freeze at the mention of Shane. I don't know where he is; I don't care, really, but remembering when he was stabbed is hard.

"I feel differently towards Jason now, partially because a) he tried to save my life and b) he is being used as a scapegoat by _you_ in order to protect your vamps!" I exclaim, trying to keep myself calm so she doesn't go majorly 'I am your ruler' on me, but enough so she can see how angry I am. "I thought Sam's death meant that you were making things more equal for humans? That doesn't seem to be the case: whether it be when you made me work without respite when I rebuilt the machine, or with Jason and blaming him for something _your_ Father did, it shows how you haven't given a rat's_ ass_ about humans, only yourself," I continue, invoking Sam's name in the hope that it makes her react – even a negative reaction would be ok, since Myrnin is here to protect me.

Yet she makes no _outward_ signs of emotion, besides simply tilting her head towards the ceiling (the heavens, probably) and the ground. "What is this 'rat's ass'?" she queries my fricking _choice of words_ but doesn't go near the issue I raised.

"It shows you don't give a fricking _damn_ about any person who has a heartbeat in this town!" I explode at her, actually shouting this time. She remains poised and in control, the feral tiger inside of her not even threatening to come close to the surface. She just seems… dead.

"If I don't give a 'rat's ass' about any breather, then why have I offered you continual support and such throughout your time here?" she questions me rhetorically. Whilst I have an answer to this – _hello_, it was so you could exert this as leverage against me to make me do your bidding – I deem it prudent (and Myrnin's frantic glances prove this) to keep quiet. "Choose your words _very_ carefully, Claire, for you are irritating me. But… I grant that you make a valid argument. Therefore, I am willing to asencline to associate to your request. You may head down there to the prison now and he shall be fetched from custody for you. But be warned, child, if he puts one _toe_ out of line in the future, he _will not_ be living to see another day, are we agreed?" she GIVES ME MY WAY! I cannot actually believe that she agreed to my request and the surprised look on Myrnin's face shows how he doesn't believe it either.

"You surprise me, Amelie," Myrnin mutters to her, but she smiles at him, tossing her long golden locks over her shoulder and instantly making herself appear her physical age of no more than 22.

"No, my dear friend, you surprise yourself. You assumed that for I have a relationship with someone, it has changed me. You are wrong. Have you changed throughout this short courtship? No, you have not, though I have to hope for the best that you _do_. Oliver cannot change me and I cannot change him, for want of this though on my behalf, but you made the regrettable mistake of believing I had. Go now, Myrnin, before you irritate me further," she seems to _ramble_. Amelie _rambles_. For what has to be the first time _ever_, I have heard her rambling and heard it from the horse's mouth about her and Oliver.

Myrnin takes my hand and leads me out of the office and back down to his car, granting me the wondrous opportunity to experience another fifteen near death experiences on our way to the prison…

OoOo

"You actually managed to break Amelie down," Myrnin sounds impressed with me as we wait by the doors for Jason to be released – I want to see him walking out of the doors a free man, to confirm Amelie keeps her word.

"I take it that that isn't something that commonly occurs?" I laugh, knowing it isn't but saying it anyway.

"There are, perhaps, three or four of us who have managed it: myself, of course, Theo Goldman, Sam, though he didn't manage it until after his demise, and _Oliver_," he sneers the last name, but I wrap my arm around his waist to make him relax and to forget about Oliver. I don't want him infiltrating our happy moment.

From the corridor comes a long haired, bleary eyed but excited Jason Rosser, free at last from the jail where he has been held for over a month now, when he has been innocent.

"Claire, was this you?" he deduces instantly from seeing Myrnin and I standing in the corner as we wait for him to exit.

"I didn't want you to be in prison when I knew that you were innocent," I say quietly, not getting too close because he is a little smelly, but hating the way that this keeps me away from him. "I couldn't live with myself if I went through life knowing it was Bishop who killed Stinky Doug, not you."

He closes the gap between us and smiles widely at the two of us – he even smiles at Myrnin, which is a shocker since he seems to hate the vamps for putting him in here. "I take it you were part of the rescuing mission as well, man?" he addresses the vampire in the room, who looks almost taken aback at this, but nods.

"I did help a little," he says proudly, not mentioning the way that he was the one who almost got Jason locked away forever, since he _had_ to make fun of Amelie and her love for Ollypop at _that_ time.

"Thanks, man," Jason says, sounding as if he truly means it. He even swings his hand out, albeit a little hesitantly, and Myrnin shakes it back slowly, before dropping it. "You know, I sort of thought I would never get out, y'know? I would sing to myself the Barney song, but... I don't know, it was different. It was the only thing that got me through that dog awful time, and I just want to say thank you _so_ much for getting me out," he continues, sounding as if he is going to crack up. But he doesn't, turns away instead for a few seconds before turning back to me and smiling again, a little hesitantly.

I reach out and give him a hug, deciding that I don't care that he is a little smelly; he has been through a lot and a hug isn't going to make up for any of it.

But it's a start.

"I need to go… go see the sun again," Jason says, with a touch of nostalgia in his tone as he speaks. Both Myrnin and I smile as he walks away, not speaking to him as he leaves, before we are alone again in the empty foyer for the prison which normally only has visitors (and not many of those, either) and not departing prisoners: if you are in here, it is usually for life.

"So, Miss Danvers, do I get a kiss for helping you here?" Myrnin cheekily asks, and I respond by wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his forcefully…

…and this time, nothing interrupts…

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I just looked at my user stats page and BEFORE I have posted this story, I have already archived over a million words - 1,002,414 to be exact – so let's celebrate!**

**Review, please!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
